Submissive Jane
by Wolflover007
Summary: A series of one-shots where Jane is submissive to Maura. Varies from sexual (smut) to lifestyle (24/7 sub). View chapter summaries. VERY M! ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY! MAJOR KINK WARNING! View chapter for particular kink.
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary: a series of one shots where Jane is submissive to Maura. Varies from sexual to lifestyle (24/7 sub). Will be _mostly_ Jane and Maura. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

* * *

Chapter 1- Cleansing

Chapter Summary: Jane has had an extremely bad week and needs to be cleansed. Only Maura knows how to help her.

Rating: Very M

Kinks: Caning/Force Crying (I don't know if that's a thing but that's what I'm calling it)

* * *

She needs this. She didn't want to admit it but she needed it. She needed Maura home to help her, to ease the pain to erase the memories.

She had been building a murder case for two months. Her only witness was placed in Jane's care and Jane was supposed to protect her. While on watch Jane saw a man fitting their suspect outside of the dark hotel. She ran after him only to discover it wasn't him.

When she returned her witness was dead. The poor woman only in her teens was stabbed to death 4 times and the killer left no trace. Now their case was ruined, two months of work for nothing and most importantly Jane couldn't help but feel guilty. The woman was killed on her watch. She was already scared and Jane remembered the last thing she told the woman:

"Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Jane punched the wall, not hard but hard enough to gain the pain she wanted to feel. She heard Maura enter the house and left her spot in the corner. Usually it was Maura who put her in the corner during a punishment but Jane would sometimes give herself punishment when appropriate.

Maura sighed seeing Jane in pain. She knew what happened and what Jane would need tonight. She was always willing to give Jane what she needed after all she was to Domme in this relationship but Jane would have to asked first which was difficult for the detective.

She walked to Jane and kissed her. She felt Jane collapse into her embrace. She pulled them down on the couch and held Jane. She waited until Jane's breathing to calm. She pulled back and waited.

Jane didn't want to say it and looked at Maura hoping she would understand. Maura looked back equally demanding that Jane say it. The engaged in this battle of wills until Jane exhaled deeply admitting her defeat.

* * *

"Maura I-"

"I know. I know you need the beating tonight but-"

"I need to feel the pain for days to help me get over this please."

"Very well."

"How bad is it?" Maura asked in order to determine the amount of pain Jane needed.

"Bad tonight"

"I see. Go in our bedroom and take off your pants and underwear. Bend over the bed and don't move."

Jane did and Maura sighed. She went to their box and grabbed 3 objects and returned to their bedroom. She opened the door and saw Jane hanging there off the bed. Her head was bowed and she gripped the comforter awaiting the punishment.

She walked up behind her and hugged Jane. Jane loosened up and then breathed deep. Maura's scent engulfed her. She loved Maura's expensive perfume. It made her smell like a French queen and Jane was her servant. She moaned and shook in anticipation.

Maura pulled back but Jane knew not to pursue. She bowed her head again and waited.

Maura moaned. She already loved Jane's perfect body. Her strong arms gripping the comforter, her trim athletic build from years of sports and training and her curved ass, presented in all its glory. It was soft but firm. She loved to play with it, worship it and fill Jane till she couldn't take anymore. Then removing the toy or fingers and see how much Jane was willing to be stretched only for Maura did she instill this trust and that trust is what allowed Maura to do this.

* * *

Maura cleared her throat to get into character. She put a soft fluffy towel over Jane's back and Jane knew what was coming.

"Now Jane you will receive 20 licks with the cane, you are not allowed to move and I want you to release any emotion you're feeling. If you need me to stop just say red."

Jane nodded and took a deep breath.

Maura raised the wooden cane and carefully but forcefully brought it over Jane's ass being sure that it didn't hit the towel. Jane screamed and gripped the blanket tighter. Maura got to 5 and Jane was trembling. By the time Maura got to ten she was on the verge of tears.

Maura stopped and saw the emotion of Jane's body.

"Jane." Maura warned.

Jane willed her tears back. Maura frowned and grabbed Jane's hair. She pulled it back and held Jane in this position.

"Jane." She warned again.

"I told you not to hold back, no do I have to punish you further?"

Jane didn't respond.

Maura shoved Jane's head back onto the bed and held her there so she was barely able to breathe. She let up eventually. It wasn't that Maura was cruel but being dominated was part of the game for Jane and something simple like that means a lot for Jane.

Maura raised the cane again and hit Jane. She heard Jane mutter something.

"Speak up!" Maura yelled then struck Jane again.

"My fault." Jane said. Maura knew she was getting somewhere.

"Louder."

Strike.

"It's my fault."

Strike.

"I left her."

Strike.

"Harder Maura."

* * *

Maura stopped for a moment she hadn't been holding back and Jane was already red. Many times when Maura punished Jane, Jane would eventually slip into sub space and would ask for more but not realize the danger of it. She rarely gave into to Jane's request at that point because Jane could get hurt. This time however was different Jane didn't enter subspace or at least not yet.

"Alright I'll go harder but you must speak louder for the last five and then your punishment is over."

Jane nodded.

"Now what is your fault?"

Strike.

"I...I left her alone."

"Good stop blaming and start apologizing."

"I'm sorry."

Strike.

Jane was on the verge of tears again. She just couldn't let them fall. She wasn't worthy of such a cleaning action.

"Jane cry!"

Strike.

"I'm sorry." Jane said as the tears began to fall. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

Strike.

"Louder!"

"I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT! I'M SORRY!"

STRIKE.

* * *

Maura threw the cane and grabbed Jane. Jane crumbled into her arms and pulled them onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Maura put her arms around her and let her sob in her chest. Jane kept repeating "I'm sorry."

"Shh. Baby It's ok. Your punishment is over. It's time to feel better."

Jane looked up at her. Her tear stained face pained Maura's heart. Maura had to remind herself that Jane asked for this. She lift Jane and put her in bed (on her stomach as Jane wouldn't be sitting for at least a week) and grabbed the ointment they used in situations like this.

Jane gasped as she felt the ointment on her pained ass. The cane hurt but the marks of love it left made her smile. Only Maura knew how to handle her, heal her, and cleanse her.

Maura put the ointment back then washed her hands.

She returned to Jane and went to the mini fridge that they had installed in their drawer for nights like this. Maura hated leaving Jane alone for a long time due to subdrop. It only happened once but Maura blamed herself for a week and from then on had ordered a fridge to be installed.

She pulled out a water bottle and some small finger foods. She returned to Jane and rubbed her back.

"ust…ease..aura" Jane mumbled.

"shh. Sweetie. I'm here."

Maura handed Jane water and was relieved to see Jane take a few sips. Jane took a few bites of food but then gave it back to Maura. Maura understood and put the food and water on the bedside drawer. Maura the helped Jane get into a comfortable position. That happened to be with Jane's head on her chest. She wrapped her hands around Jane and rubbed her hair. She could feel Jane crying still.

* * *

"Shh. Baby it's ok. Shh. I'm here."

Jane eventually calmed enough and relaxed. Maura never moved from her position.

"Shh. Time to feel better."

"I don't want to. I-"

"Babe. You need to feel better. It won't come all at once but it'll come. Your punishment is over. There is nothing you can do."

Jane was about to cry when Maura kissed her. Maura swallowed Jane's sobs and as they pulled away she felt her heart ache for Jane. The canning was successful but it would take more than Maura could provide for Jane.

Jane settled onto Maura's chest and cried.

"That's it. Let it out. Good girl."

Jane cried for about 10 minutes. She then sighed as the rest of the sadness felt purged. It was a heady feeling to finally be free from that sinking feeling and she eventually fell asleep.

She needed this. Needed Maura to come cleanse her to make her pure and release her demons. Maura did as only Maura could. I was only Maura who knew how to treat her. Who could blur the line between pain and pleasure enough for Jane to crave that high. They didn't do BDSM all the time but when needed Maura was there, just as she would be there every time. Jane began to feel something. It was strange since they have been together for two years but Jane felt a new love for Maura.

As they both slept Jane felt that Maura's love had over powered the pain and was curious as to what else Maura could do to cleanse her.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Contract

Summary- Jane and Maura make a contract for their 24/7 lifestyle

Lots of kinks mentioned. Too many to count. ^^

* * *

_**Dom Expectations:**_

The Dom has the following expectations as for safety and comfort of the sub.

The Dom is to always respect the wishes of the sub including:

Honoring the sub's safe word

Only giving punishment when appropriate

Administering punishment in a safe and consenting way

Never push the sub into hard limits

Love and comfort the sub at all times

Never blur the line between consent and abuse

...

The Dom is allowed to tell the sub what to do.

The Dom is allowed to have the bed.

The Dom may make changes to the sub's life when appropriate.

The Dom is not allowed to interfere with work.

The Dom is expected to care for the sub at all times as to avoid sub drop;

If sub drop occurs the Dom is expected to take any immediate measure to fix it.

* * *

_**Sub Expectations:**_

The sub is expected to obey the Dom's wishes the first time.

The sub is expected to accept all punishments (unless in pain).

The sub is expected to voice their pain/discomfort to the Dom.

The sub is expected to address the Dom as Master unless otherwise told.

The sub is expected to keep the house clean and do the cooking.

The sub is expected to keep a clean, healthy diet and is allowed two cheat days (one during the week and the other during the weekend).

The sub is expected to maintain clean hygiene at all times.

The sub is expected to wear the collar at all times (excluding work).

The sub is not allowed to interfere with work.

The sub must sleep on the separate bed provided by the Dom unless granted permission.

The sub is not allowed to masturbate without the Dom's permission.

The sub is not allowed to have another sexual outlet or flirt with others.

The sub is allowed to question the Dom when needed.

...

The sub does not need the Dom's permission for the following:

Going out with coworkers

Going to stores etc.

Sleeping after work is complete (on own bed)

Watching TV or other recreational activities

* * *

_**Limits:**_

The sub has addressed the following limits and they will be honored.

_**No Limits (these are able to be explored without hesitation):**_

Fingering

Mutual Masturbation

Tribadism

Oral sex

Anal (fingers/oral only)

Use of strap on/vibrator

Use of handcuffs or other bonds

Fetishes of the Dom

_**Soft limits (these are things that may be explored in the future):**_

Threesomes

Fisting (anal/vaginal)

Fetishes of the sub

Knife play

Animal play

Verbal/physical humiliation

Whips

Canes

Nipple clams

Blindfolds/sensory experimentation

Role play

_**Hard Limits (these are to be never explored under any circumstances):**_

Scat/urine play

Age play

Choking/other breath play

Physical violence of face (slapping/hitting)

Forced feeding

Branding

Public humiliation

Sex in public

Trading/selling of sub

Mummification or other extreme bondage

* * *

I understand the rules that have been laid out in this contract and my role in the relationship. I understand that should I wish to amend this contract that I have permission to. I also understand that this contract is not legally binding and I may leave this contract at any time.

Jane C. Rizzoli

"Sub/slave/bitch"

...

Maura D. Isles

"Master"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Maura's new pet

Kink: Dog play (extreme)/punishment (could be considered cruel)

Rating: Upper T/light M

Summary: Maura punishes her "dog" as a reminder of the rules.

* * *

Maura grumbled as she came home from work. She hated working on weekends, especially when the case was boring. She simply had to do an autopsy of an elderly woman who succumbed to cancer. However the autopsy took forever and now it was 5 o clock.

She threw her stuff on the ground. Normally she'd put it away but now she was too tired. She went to the fridge for food and frowned deeply. The fridge was all messy, dishes were piled up throughout the day and on top of that the piece of Irish whiskey cheesecake that her mother made for her was eaten.

"JANE!" She yelled into the house.

When there was no response she stormed up stairs.

* * *

Jane was laying in Maura's bed sleeping. She hadn't heard her master return and was enjoying a nap. She loved her dog-play outfit. It consisted of no clothing but a special pair of gloves and socks that morphed her hands and feet into paws. She also wore a pair of dog ears, kneepads and a tail.

Her favorite accessory though was a black leather collar that included a dog tag and a ring for a leash. On the dog tag it read "Property of Maura Isles." She wore the collar all the time while the pair was home (and sometimes at work) but still loved it.

* * *

Maura stormed into their bedroom and frowned. Not only had Jane left the house dirty and ate her food but was now sleeping on her bed. She swore that Jane was just asking to be punished.

She pulled the blanket off and notice how peaceful Jane looked. She smiled a little.

"Get your ass up!" she yelled to wake Jane.

Jane stirred awake and saw Maura. She gulped seeing the expression on Maura's face. She knew that Jane neglected her chores and ate her food.

Jane tried to get close to her master but Maura pushed her off.

"Jane you've been a bad dog."

Jane didn't say anything but whined and put her head down.

"Now I don't know if you wanted to be punished but you violated the rules and bad dogs get time out."

Secretly Jane did want a little punishment and smirked a goofy grin.

* * *

"Come."

Jane was lead on all fours by the leash Maura attached to her collar. She hoped Maura would spank her or something close to the matter. However she was surprised and hesitant when Maura lead her outside. Jane was still nude and didn't want to be publicly humiliated.

Maura led Jane to a tree and wrapped a rope around its trunk. She then clipped the rope to Jane's collar.

"Now you're in time out. Stay here till I come get you. Think about what you have done." Maura said then left.

Jane whined and ran to get Maura but stopped when the rope pulled her. Was Maura going to leave her naked out here all night? For once she was glad her mother was gone. She whined for Maura a few more times but never actually spoke words. Instead she made whining noises like Jo Friday did to her.

Maura looked at her and shook her head. She then went back inside.

* * *

It had been an hour since Maura put her out here. She knew Maura would never endanger her but it was cold and Jane worried. Jane had settled into a ball on the grass and had her hand over her folded arms.

She had thought long and hard. She hated this punishment but likened it to being put in the corner while inside. She was ready to make it up to Maura and knew that she should listen the first time and not disobey her master's rules.

Maura came out with a bowl and a blanket. She set the bowl down and Jane crawled to it. It had food, ground up meat and mashed potatoes. Jane ate or at least tried as it was hard to with her hands useless.

She ate like a dog, head in bowl. Maura threw the blanket over her and pet her hair. Jane liked the attention and gave Maura a begging look when she was done eating.

Maura untied her and Jane walked on all fours inside. She enjoyed the warmth and settled next to Maura's feet.

* * *

"Jane." Maura said softly.

Jane looked up.

"You're forgiven." Maura said and patted the couch. Jane jumped up and laid across Maura's lap. Maura stroked Jane's hair and pet her like she did Jo Friday. Jane moaned and smiled.

"Sorry I was harsh. But doggie has to learn."

The pair watched TV for some time and then Maura played with Jane. They played fetch and other games with Jane's dog toys. Maura then looked at the clock. 11:00pm.

* * *

"Time for bed." Maura said and undid Jane's dog outfit except the collar. She held Jane for some time and whispered sweet nothings to her. Getting Jane to return to a human mindset was often slow and required patience. Eventually Jane gained the mindset then stood on two feet and stretched.

She and Maura got ready for bed and Maura kissed her. Maura went to lay in her bed. Jane looked up begging and Maura laughed.

"Not a chance."

Jane nodded and went to lay on the mattress on the floor. It wasn't that she hated her bed as it was quite comfy, she just wanted Maura.

Having a mattress on the ground was just a reminder that while equal to Maura; she was also below her. She didn't mind though, she had a good kind patient master. She sighed as she settled down and curled into a ball.

"Good dog."

"Bark. Bark."

The pair laughed before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Simple Comfort

Chapter summary: Jane thinks she deserves punishment but Maura has a different idea.

Kinks: none

Rating: upper T/light M

* * *

Jane threw her stuff on the ground upon entering the house. She went on a 4 hour stake out with frost that turned out to be a bust. She rubbed her eyes exhausted and drained.

She knew that Maura was home and that she didn't keep the house clean or make dinner. She sighed and looked for Maura for proper punishment. She hoped Maura would be firm but not harsh.

She noticed a note on the table. She also noticed a plate of food. Food that Maura cooked for her. She smiled, it was food that Maura would disapprove of but Jane liked. A firewood burger and homemade fries. She knew that Maura had to make this by hand but took time out to do it. She read the note:

_Eat up Jane._

She did not realizing how hungry she was. The food was good and she felt bad, she was a good cook but not as good as Maura. She felt bad that Maura, whose taste and class far exceeds her own, had to settle for her crappy cooking. Maura never complained but still.

She washed the plate and accidently dropped the note.

She picked it up and noticed there was writing on the back.

Head toward the stairs.

She did and noticed another note.

_Follow the Rose petals and strip on the way._

She looked up to see rose petals leading up the stairs. She followed them and stripped on the way. She noticed that the petals ended at the bathroom. She tilted her head and looked for another note. There was none and slowly entered the door.

* * *

She entered the bathroom to see candles lighting the room and the smell of vanilla, roses and a hint of lavender. There were petals in the tub as well, she gasped at the amount of work Maura did for her. She looked around for Maura but couldn't find her.

She felt arms wrap around her and kisses to her neck. She relaxed into the embrace as she felt Maura's strong arms shielding her from the world. She turned around and kissed Maura deeply.

When they pulled apart Jane looked down. Maura pulled her up by the chin and stared at her. Jane looked away.

"Jane. What is it?"

"Babe i…I'm sorry that I didn't make dinner and left a mess for you but I was tired and…and I-"

Maura cut her off by kissing her.

"Baby I know you had a long stake out after work. It's ok I don't mind cooking."

"I...I should be punished."

"Nonsense. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides you were working."

"I know but."

"But what?"

"I don't want to displease you."

"Jane. You could never displease me. I'll put you in your place when needed but you didn't do anything wrong. It's ok."

Jane smiled and Maura kissed her softly.

"Come on don't want this to go to waste."

They got in the bath and Jane moaned as the hot water (and Maura) wrapped around her muscles and her stress melted under the water.

* * *

They stayed there as Maura washed Jane's body. Jane just melted in Maura's embrace. Maura dropped the loofa but her hand continued lower.

Jane moaned and bit her lip as Maura lazily stroked her. Maura then moved to Jane's clit and focused on that. Any other night she'd tease Jane but tonight she wanted to make Jane feel better.

Jane's world blurred. Nothing else mattered besides Maura and the pleasure she gave her.

Not work, not her friends, not her guilt from before, nothing.

All that mattered was the way Maura held her.

The way Maura stroked her.

The way Maura loved her.

The way Maura **always** loved her.

The warmth now blazed and consumed Jane's every nerve.

She was under Maura's control.

Hers and hers alone.

Yeah she was whipped but she loved every second of it. Only Maura could love her this way. The perfect way, the **only** way.

The pleasure and bliss was growing and Maura licked Jane's ear.

"Cum baby. Let go."

Jane's eyes rolled back as she let out a breathy moan. Her back arched and her mind flew. The only thing keeping her grounded was Maura's free arm wrapping around her.

Maura let out a small moan of her own and stroked Jane through it. Jane collapsed and Maura held her close and whispered sweet nothings to her.

* * *

Jane woke up in Maura's embrace. She was too tired to move so Maura brought her to their bed. They laid down and held each other.

Jane kissed Maura while Maura rubbed her hair. Jane looked at her mattress on the floor. Maura smiled and pulled her down.

"Tonight you stay with me."

Jane was thrilled and wrapped her arms around Maura. She then laid on Maura's breast and closed her eyes.

Most times Jane was below Maura but Maura had to remind Jane that they were equals every now and again. Simple comfort like this meant the world to Jane so Maura tried to show it after a hard day.

"Sleep well my little girl. I love you." Maura kissed Jane's head and saw how peaceful Jane looked.

Maura closed her eyes and slept as well.

Jane had better enjoy this because tomorrow it was back to the floor.

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Like an Animal

Rating: **Super M**

Kinks: Rough sex, anal, handcuffs, spanking, humiliation, and overall smut.

Summary: Maura takes her frustration out on Jane.

First detailed smut piece of the story! Yay ^^ leave comments

If there is something you want to see, put it in reviews. I may write it but won't do everyone.

* * *

Maura held Jane close and kissed her. She was slow and let the kiss build for they both knew what was going to happen. Maura had a terrible week and Jane was there to support her. When Maura came home, Jane was sitting in the living room.

She felt her master's pain and wanted to fix it. Maura sighed deeply. Jane looked at her and saw felt Maura's hand running up her side. Jane simply said the only thing that would fix it. Two little words.

"Take me."

That's how they ended up here kissing each other slowly and lovingly. Maura pulled away to get everything ready while Jane simply laid in the bed catching her breath.

* * *

"Jane if you need me to stop just say red."

Jane nodded and put her hands above her head. Maura shook her head and order Jane to turn over. She did and gulped loudly. She was now naked and face down. It was a strange position to be in but she didn't feel weak, she had Maura's love and that is what made her no longer fear this position. Maura fastened the handcuffs to Jane and saw Jane shake.

"You're ok baby." Maura said, while Jane no longer feared the position, the memories hand cuffs bring make her shutter in fear. Maura understands, she also feared them for a while after prison.

She rubbed her hands all over Jane and they both moaned. Maura was always gentle at first, warming Jane up and easing them into their head spaces.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura."

Maura kissed Jane's head and then cleared her throat. She was ready. Jane was ready.

They were ready.

* * *

Jane panted into the room. Maura was kissing her back. Well biting is more accurate as she left hickeys all down her back. She bit her shoulder and Jane let out a deep moan.

"You like the pain don't you?"

"Yes master."

Maura smiled and let up. She then ran her hand down Jane's ass. Jane gasped and bit her lip.

"Jane I'm going to spank you. This is not a punishment, don't think that. I know how much you like the pain so don't cum until I tell you. Got it?"

Jane gasped and nodded her body shaking from the teasing that she already endured. Maura growled and pulled Jane's hair back hard. Jane shook in pleasure and tried to fight the urge to moan.

"When I ask you something you answer the first time." Maura growled dangerously low. "Got it slut?"

Jane felt wet from the new insult. She swallowed roughly and tried to regulate her breathing. She wanted to cum right there.

"Yes master. I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please."

Maura shoved Jane's head into the pillow. Jane panted, her breath was hard to come by. Maura moaned at Jane's struggle and let up.

"I'll forgive you but now you have to beg for your fucking."

Jane felt discouraged but would try.

"Please master." Jane said in a small voice.

"Oh Jane. Surely you can do better than that. First though comes your spanking. I'm gonna light your ass up."

Jane was breathing hard. Maura brought her hand down hard. Jane gasped as the warmth spread. Maura smiled and spanked her nine more times. Jane screamed in bliss.

"More. Please."

Maura noticed the handprint on Jane's ass. She rubbed it and Jane let out a small moan.

"Jane dear. That's enough. You still have to earn it though."

"Please master just-"

"Soon. Now I'm going to undo your cuffs but don't touch yourself or else."

Jane nodded and Maura undid her. Maura then kissed her wrists and rubbed them softly. Jane smiled and kissed Maura. Maura shoved her back onto the bed. Jane moaned at the show of dominance.

"Your mine."

"Yours."

* * *

"Oh jane, you're so good at this. That's it take it." Maura moaned loudly.

Maura was sitting in a chair while Jane was on her knees blowing her. The strap on Maura wore was 12 inches long and 4 inches wide. Jane had about 5 inches of it in her mouth and was drooling onto the floor.

Maura grabbed Jane's head and shoved more of it into Jane's mouth. She saw Jane's eyes watering and heard her gag. She went to remove her hand not wanting to push Jane too far. She was surprised when she felt Jane's hand holding her hand to her head. Maura smiled knowing Jane was ok with this and decided to up the ante.

"Yeah take me you whore. You try to act so innocent with your Christian background but look at you now. Taking my big cock in your mouth and pleasing me. I'm gonna make you take all of me."

Jane groaned and sucked even harder trying to please Maura. She pulled back for a minute to catch her breath and looked up at Maura. The dominant look that burned in Maura's eyes made her feel small. Maura growled and forced the strap on back down Jane's throat. Jane panted and focused taking all of it.

She smelled how wet her master was and felt pride inside. Maura was only this wet for her. She wanted to please her in every way possible and swallowed around the toy. Maura moaned from the image and began fucking Jane's mouth. Jane just moaned and endured the slight pain. Maura threw her head back and came hard moaning Jane's name. Jane just kept sucking her through it and slowly pulled back once more to breathe deeply.

Maura pet Jane's head after she had caught her breath. She was gentle and appreciative.

"Jane you were so good. Now get on the bed and put your ass in the air."

"Yes master."

* * *

Jane shook in anticipation as Maura handcuffed her to the bed again. Her hands and feet were bound meaning she would have to take everything and anything Maura wanted to give her. Maura's hand trailed down and made contact with Jane's center. Jane tried to hold in the deep moan from finally being touched. Maura played in her wetness but avoided her clit.

"Master please i-"

"Being ungrateful bitch?" Maura said pulling her hand away.

"No master please please touch me again."

"No."

"Please I'll do anything just let me cum please I can't-"

"You'll cum when I say you can!" Maura yelled. The sternness in her voice making Jane shiver.

"I'm sorry master. I'll do what you say."

"Good. Now relax."

"Relax?" Jane asked confused.

Jane then felt it. A wetness being put around her ass. She wanted it so bad to be taken by Maura. She then heard the wetness being put on something else. Jane gulped at the image.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Jane."

"Yes please master." Jane said sticking her ass out farther.

"Please what?" Maura said cruelly.

"Please fuck me, take me, put your big cock in my ass."

Maura growled and shoved all of the cock in at once. Jane threw her head back at suddenly being so full. Her ass stretched and that sent pleasurable pain through her body. Maura moved slowly at first giving Jane a moment to recover. She then began fucking Jane at a faster pace.

Jane tried to keep up but couldn't. She just took the pounding and moaned deeply.

"You like being my whore don't you?"

"Yess."

Maura slammed the cock in and out of Jane like an animal claiming its mate. She sought out Jane's breasts and pulled at her nipples.

"Please harder."

Maura was amazed that Jane asked for more. She wasn't hurting Jane but wasn't gentle either. She found leverage and went harder. The pressure change sending her over the edge. She stopped momentarily to recover and had decided Jane had earned it.

She began to slam into Jane even harder than before ignoring the cries of her muscles to stop. Jane threw her head back and screamed. Maura smiled and brought her hand back to Jane's center. She felt how drenched Jane was and moaned.

"Please. Please. Please." Jane kept saying like a mantra. She felt the urge boil inside of her and fought hard against it. She was on that beautiful ledge. The ledge between sanity and the feeling of 1000 hands and tongues stroking you at once. The warmth of a thousand suns shooting through your skin. The place she wanted to get lost in forever.

That place know as subspace.

Maura knew how close Jane was and stroked her clit. Jane cried out and knew she couldn't fight the urge.

"Beg me." She heard.

"Please master. Let me cum please please. I need it please." Jane didn't even hear the words that came out of her mouth.

"Jane. Let go. You earned it."

Jane let the force hit her like a truck. She threw her head back as every muscle tightened. She screamed out although the noise was unclear. She plummeted into that beautiful world as wetness shot out of her and colors shot across her eyes.

Maura was hit with her third orgasm. It wasn't nearly as strong as Jane's but seeing her like that always worked her up. She was proud to bring that gift to Jane and bit her neck just as she came. Of course the pleasure could only be drawn out so long. Their muscles shot down and they collapsed into a sweaty heap.

* * *

When Jane woke up she was no longer handcuffed. Maura was stroking her hair softly. Her body felt empty and boneless. She tried to speak but lost her voice. There was no words that could describe the experience anyway.

Maura simply reach to the drawer and got a bottle of water. She held it but Jane wouldn't drink.

"Jane please drink something."

She was relieved when Jane took a few sips. Maura gave her a strawberry as well. Jane ate it but was slow about it.

"Maura i-"

"Are you ok?" Maura asked concerned that she went too far.

"Yeah I'm just sleepy."

"That is normal." Maura said revived.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Jane said yawning.

"We don't have to. I ordered Susie and Korsak not to call us all weekend."

"good." Jane grumbled.

Maura held her close. Jane snuggled closer and tried to stay awake. She kissed Maura softly.

"Jane sleep. We will talk in the morning."

Jane listened to the order and laid down. Maura looked at her afraid that she went too far. She smiled a sad smile so as to not let Jane know of her top drop.

"Maura. Don't worry. I'm ok. It was amazing. You were amazing."

"But i-"

Jane cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I'm a little sore but I'm ok."

Maura was suddenly shy and held Jane closer ensure that she didn't leave.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"I love you too master."

"Just Maura will do." Maura said rubbing her head.

"Well. I love you Maura."

They held each other and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I intended for this to be much sexier than it is. I don't think it is bad but what do you think. Also I didn't mean for the ending to be so sweet. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- New Ring

Rating: K

Kinks: TPE, 24/7 slavery (see below)

Summary: Since Jane can't wear a collar to work, Maura gets her a slave ring to signify their relationship status.

* * *

Terms you should know:

_**Total Power Exchange (TPE)** is a relationship dynamic that occurs in a BDSM relationship where the dominant partner has total power over the submissive in everything. The submissive essentially gives their life away to the dominant. This is also a huge responsibility for the dominant and should not be taken lightly._

**24/7 Slavery-**

_24/7 slavery is a BDSM lifestyle choice which sees an individual taking an extreme submissive role in their relationship 24 hours a day, seven days a week. The slave gives up control in the relationship and agrees to obey their master's every request. _

_When a person lives a life of 24/7 slavery, their master controls all elements of their life including what they eat, what they wear, when they sleep and for how long, and how and when they have sex. Slaves are generally responsible for all household chores. They live to ensure their master's happiness which they achieve through acts of servitude. These may range from making a cup of coffee or being sexually available. Slaves are always obedient and devoted. _

* * *

Jane sat in the bullpen playing with her new ring. It fit perfectly on her finger as it should. The black onyx band felt so smooth under her calloused fingers. The simple words engraved on it made her lick her lips. She smiled flashing back to the day she got it.

* * *

It was the night earlier and Maura had come home while Jane was cooking. She had a long day and sighed. Jane instinctively took her coat and her shoes off. Jane then walked her to the couch and sat her down. Knowing better than to ask for a kiss Jane began to pull away when Maura gripped her leather collar and brought her lips onto Jane's.

At first Jane resisted the urge to deepen the kiss but couldn't fight it. She deepened the kiss and moved to straddle Maura. Maura let her and pulled her down. For a while neither moved but then Maura licked her tongue on Jane's lips. Jane parted them and granted access.

She loved when Maura kissed her like this. The way Maura was gently rubbing her hands up Jane's side. The softness of her honey hair, the smell of perfume that Jane couldn't pronounce, she loved everything about Maura and would do anything for her. They however were brought out of their trance by the smell of burning food and the ringing of a smoke alarm.

Jane ran over and grabbed the hot pan, thus burning herself. Maura turned off the smoke alarm and went over to Jane. She looked at her and shook her head. Grabbing a hot pad, Maura threw away the burnt food and then looked at Jane. Jane was gripping her hand and biting her lip. Maura smiled softly at her and Jane looked up with shame in her eyes for doing something so stupid.

Maura bandaged up Jane's palm and kissed it up. Jane was silent and Maura simply smirked kissing her forehead.

"Master-"

"Hey accidents happen. It's ok." Maura said holding Jane on the couch. The pair ordered pizza and snuggled while waiting.

"Jane get my medical bag."

Jane did and Maura pulled out a small box. Jane tilted her head. Maura smiled and opened the box. Inside were two bands, an onyx one and a slightly smaller silver one. Maura gave Jane the onyx one and Jane studied it. On the inside was engraved the words, "A sub worships and respects." Jane smiled at the gift. Maura slid it onto Jane's finger.

"I got these rings to acknowledge that our relationship has advanced. You are mine only. No one else can have you."

"No one else shall. I love you and you alone. I want a 24/7* relationship with you master."

Maura smiled and showed Jane the inside of her ring. It read, "A master loves and protects." Maura then slid on her ring. She grabbed Jane's hand and looked at her.

"From now on I expect you to wear this ring at all times, except during showers and sleeping. If you take it off without permission I will punish you. Even if we are at work. Understand?"

Jane nodded. The pizza man came and Maura answered the door. They ate in silence and then Maura grabbed the letch attached to Jane's collar and pulled her up to their room.

* * *

Jane was pulled out of her trance by Maura's voice.

"Jane. You ok?" Maura asked concerned.

"Yeah just remembering last night."

"Oh, good."

"Did you need something master?" Jane whispered so low so that no one heard them.

"Bring me coffee and a wrap in about 20 minutes." Maura ordered.

"Ok."

Maura glared at her.

"I mean yes master." Jane trembled. She heard her stomach growl but knew better than to ask for food. She could not eat unless Maura told her to.

"Get yourself a wrap too."

"What kind do you want me to eat?"

"I feel generous today so you choose, but mine had better be chicken and no tomatoes."

Jane smiled. usually Maura told her what to eat but today she was letting her choose. Jane was so taking advantage of the rare opportunity. Maura smirked. She then leaned into Jane's ear and whispered something. Jane turned red as she saw her master walk back to the morgue. She looked at the ring again then at her wrapped palm.

"I love you master." She said getting up to get the their lunch and become it as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- New ring part two

A friend of mine suggested this to me saying, "Totally a spanking would be nice, and a nice good fucking to the point Jane won't be able to sit still." So here you go friend.

A guest reviewed/ asked this so i figured i would mention it:

Keep in mind that these one shots are not related to each other so even though Jane said no sex/humiliation at work before doesn't mean she cant change her mind. So the contract isn't useless just amended. Maura isn't being abusive just pushing Jane to her limits.

...

Rating: M

Kinks: Public humiliation, spanking, orgasm denial, TPE.

Summary: Maura punishes Jane for taking off her ring at work.

* * *

Jane slowly sat down in the bull pen. The Tyvek suit she was wearing pissed her off. She had to catch a perp and landed in garbage. She used the showers and had to use a suit while Susie cleaned her clothes. She grumbled at anyone who dared to snicker at her. Hopefully Maura didn't get any ideas to use this as a punishment in the future.

Maura walked into the bathroom in the crime lab. She was washing her hands when she noticed a small black ring resting on the soup tray. Thinking it was Susie's she picked it up and examined it. She sighed relieved that it wasn't Susie's but was displeased with whom it belonged to. She took a deep breath to collect herself before going to "return" the ring.

Jane was typing her report when she heard the telltale signs of heels clicking on the cold tile. She took a big gulp to steady herself and prepare for the worse. Maura was surprisingly calm when Jane turned to face her. This confused the confident detective until she saw the small black ring sitting in Maura's palm.

You can't be serious? She thought.

Maura's hard face made Jane tremble slightly in fear. Maura simply raised a finger in a come here motion. Jane stood and Maura grabbed her suit tightly dragging her to the elevator.

* * *

Maura shut the blinds in her office and locked the door. Jane simply stood in the middle not knowing what to do.

"Sit." Maura said sternly.

Jane began to sit on the strange chair until Maura said no.

"Sit on the ground on your knees."

Jane did and looked up at Maura nervously. Maura stood in front of Jane crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you remember what I told you a week ago?"

Jane was confused, Maura told her a lot of things in the time of a day. Let alone a week. Jane shook her head.

"I told you to wear this ring at all times yet I find it in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry. I must have put it there after showering. Forgive me."

"Jane, these rings are a symbol of our relationship. Don't take it lightly." Maura said hurt.

"I could never. I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Jane didn't take their relationship lightly. she felt guilty for making Maura feel like she just threw it away.

"You have to earn my good graces again." Maura said coldly.

"I know."

Maura sat down in her chair and told Jane to come closer. She laid across Maura's lap and felt Maura's hand rub up and down her back. She then heard the crack of leather being snapped together. Looking up she saw that Maura had a belt and not just any belt. One of Jane's belts.

When did she?

"Now you are being punished for disobeying me. Ten swats by hand and ten with your belt. As my office is not sound proof, you are to remain silent. Speak and I will spank you more. Got it?"

"Yes."

Maura smiled and swatted at Jane through her suit. It provided some protection form Maura's strong hand. She began to feel wetness settle between her legs and tried to shift for friction. Maura pinned her down and she stopped.

"Jane lean against the desk and stay still."

Jane did and Maura rubbed her sore ass before snapping the leather again. She then let Jane smell the leather, teasing her with it. Jane breathed deeply and inhaled the scent. The scent made her head feel full as another gush flooded her.

"Little Jane likes leather does she?"

Jane nodded and Maura pulled her pants down.

"I'll have to keep that in mind. However right now is not about your wants, it's about your discipline. Stick out your ass."

Jane did and the first crack made Jane struggle to control her moans. Each blissful crack made Jane's legs weak and her thighs slick. She knew she would have a hard time sitting after this but didn't care right the time Maura finished she was on the edge of cumming. She pleaded with Maura, silently begging to be touched. Maura smiled and pulled Jane close.

"You took your punishment well Jane."

Jane blushed bashfully. Maura smirked and placed a thigh between Jane's legs. Jane began to grind on it and Maura rubbed her clit slowly. It was too much. The punishment, the fact that they could be caught, Maura's strong leg, the image of Maura in leather. She let out a stifled moan and threw her head back. She was so close…

Then Maura stopped.

Maura stopped and pulled herself away. Jane had to grip the desk for support. She whined like a child and Maura looked at her.

"This is the second part of your punishment."

"Please. Please anything but this."

"Sorry Jane. Prove to me you deserve it. Until then you suffer."

"Please. Please let me cum."

Maura chuckled darkly and licked her lips at Jane's desperation. She truly was enjoying this.

"A slave knows better than to beg. I could of course get the belt so you are not tempted."

Jane shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to be placed in a chastity belt.

"I'm sorry master. I'll behave."

"I know but now you have to get back to work. They will wonder." Maura said sliding the autopsy report to Jane as evidence to her long stay.

"You are forgiven but you still haven't earned it."

Jane was so on edge she looked like she was about to cry. Maura smiled and patted her head. She moved her hand in a dismissal motion and Jane left after changing back into her clothes and putting her ring back on.

* * *

In the bullpen Jane shifted in her seat all day calling attention to herself. The others looked at her weird as Jane suffered in silent humiliation. As the day dragged on she had gotten used to the throbbing, until Maura sent her a text at three.

It was a photo of Maura in her leather jacket and black jeans holding a belt. The message read, "Moan now! I want to hear you."

Jane came right there and moaned so loud the Korsak thought she was hurt. He ran over and saw the wet spot that now covered the crotch of Jane's pants. Jane blushed so red that she had to hide her face on her desk or risk having to deal with the aftermath.

At five Maura had come to pick her up in that exact outfit with the exception of a black t-shirt underneath. Jane groaned as the sticky wetness had began to dry. Maura noticed Jane's discomfort and smirked with her devilish smile. Jane stood slowly and covered her crotch as Maura took her time leaving. Maura then grabbed Jane's hand and led the embarrassed detective to the door. Jane looked down in shame.

"Let's go. I want you on your knees worshiping me."

"Did i pass?" Jane asked curiously.

"No dear."

Jane looked disappointed, she had failed her master and should be punished.

"But you can try again tomorrow when I make you wear a plug all day."

Jane just moaned.

* * *

Hope that satisfied you my friend. (You know who you are.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Accidental Owner

Rating: T+

Kinks: forced orgasm, electro stimulus, TPE, implied slavery.

Summary: Jane gets a new owner on accident.

Note: **Bold **is a text from Jane.

_Italics_ is a text from Maura.

* * *

Jane sighed in her room. She missed her master dearly. She laid on the hard floor and colored the coloring book Maura gave her. She liked coloring and felt the freedom from her troubles. She hated when Maura got called in. she missed the submission and serving Maura's every need. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the shock of the electric collar around her neck. She jumped up and ran to the door way ready to please her master however her face dropped at who was holding the remote.

In the living room sat Maura's sister who was spending the night at Maura's. In her hand was the remote that controlled both the collar around Jane's neck and the vibrator that was inside her. She must have assumed it was the TV remote as the two looked the same. As Cailin kept pushing buttons Jane twitched trying not to make her presence known.

She crept to the bedroom and texted her master.

**-Master I need you. From pet.**

* * *

Maura was on her lunch break relaxing from the exhausting autopsy when she received a text from her pet. She smiled at how needy her pet was. She texted back and kept eating.

-_aww little pet is needy. You can't touch yourself wait for me, stupid bitch._

A few minutes later she received an answer and was slightly confused.

-**no. i…i...need…fuck...**

-_Stupid cunt tell me what you want or I'll leave you alone._

-**Cailin.**

-_You want Cailin? Why little slut you can't have enough can you?_

-**no…Cailin she found remote….to toy….keeps pressing button….fuck…**

-_what how did she find the remote?_

-**I left it out last night…**

-_Well stupid cunt whore whose fault is that._

-**mine master.**

_-well as punishment you are to endure it. You have to put clothes on, sit out there with her and cum like the fucking slut whore you are. You aren't allowed to tell her what the remote is or take it from her. _

**-but...master**

-_Do. It. Now. Goodbye pet_.

* * *

Jane sighed and sat out in the living room. She twitched uncomfortably as the med student pressed a button that activated the vibrator. She then pressed the up arrow, intensifying the vibration. She noticed Jane twitching and looked at her.

"Jane are you alright?"

Jane nodded and gripped the couch. She shook and wanted to grab the remote from the child. Cailin put the remote down and grabbed a drink.

"Jane you know why this isn't working?"

"I don't know dear."

"Stupid thing." Cailin pressed more buttons and Jane twitched and shook. She then threw her head back and shook biting her lip. The vibrator hit her G-spot and Jane whimpered. She moaned softly as she felt herself clench. Her thoughts raced violently.

Close.

Stop hitting it.

Fuck.

Don't stop hitting it.

So close.

Cant in front of her.

Want to please master.

Master wants me to.

So it can't be wrong.

So.

Fucking.

Close.

Oh yes.

Fuck it.

She felt a warm wetness shoot through her. Afterwards she slumped in the couch and sighed. Opening her eyes she saw Cailin staring at her. She then looked down and saw the wet spot on her jeans and blushed a deep red. Cailin looked but thankfully didn't say anything.

* * *

"I...um…fuck." Jane didn't know what to say.

Cailin looked at the helpless detective and smirked. She looked at the collar around her neck.

"It's ok jane."

"But I um…this is awkward"

"yeah." The student chuckled.

Cailin got up and gave Jane water. Jane just sat there unsure of how to proceed. Cailin sat next to her and rubbed her back awkwardly.

"I…um...i don't know what to say." Jane said.

"Jane. It's ok. I'm a sub too." The student admitted.

Jane stared at her and raised her eyebrow. Cailin had no marking or collar of being a sub. Cailin smiled and pointed to the bracelet on her wrist. It looked like a chain and fit her perfectly. The two looked at each other briefly before Cailin's phone went off.

"Speaking of which…"

Cailin answered it and left.

"Hi ma'am…." Jane heard. It was then her own phone vibrated.

* * *

_-hi pet. You better now?_

**-Yes master. She left.**

_-ok. You can take the toy out now. _

**-thank you.**

_-and for god's sake, hid that remote._

**-ok.**

_-Excuse me?_

**-I mean yes master.**

_-Jane you are still going to be punished._

**-yes master.**

_-go kneel in the corner._

**-yes master.**

_-put the rice grains on the floor and stay there for 15 minutes and then strip and get your leach. I'll be home in 30 minutes. You had better be knelling when I get home._

**-yes master. Anything you want.**

_-good slave._

**-*blushes.* **

_-I'm leaving now._

**-can't wait to see you.**

_-I said knell pet!_

**-forgive me master.**

_-love you my good girl and when I get home I'm going to light your ass up._

Jane just moaned from the floor. She whimpered slightly before saying, "I'm master's slave. I must be a good slave. I'm a good slave. A very good slave."

**Fin**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Release

A short chapter from Jane's POV about her nights.

Kinks- submission, bondage, flogging, edge play, degradation and denial

WARNING: Edgeplay is any sexual activity involving the risk of physical or mental harm.

Examples include: knife play, blood play, scat play, erotic asphyxiation, and rape fantasy.

It is EXTREMELY dangerous if you do it wrong! Therefore please don't attempt the edge play in this chapter without proper supervision or knowledge.

* * *

I love my collar. It was simple and plain. A piece of black leather with a ring in the back. I love the smooth leather on my neck. I long for it every night. Every night when I can just be Jane. Not Jane Rizzoli bad ass cop but Jane the submissive pet. Master is always good to me. Every night I would make dinner, naked of course, and would watch as she ate it. She would then give me scrapes in my dog bowl before I cleaned the kitchen. She would get a drink as I kneel at her feet. Only after she is relaxed does she put the collar on me. As I feel the cold metal and smooth leather touch my neck I feel amazing jolts of bliss. I release a breath that I don't realize I was holding.

What master does next changes each night. Most nights she simply unwinds with a glass of wine while I lay by her feet. Nights like this are peaceful, comforting and warm. Sometimes Master takes me upstairs and gives me a bath. I sit in the center of the bath naked as she dumps water over my head with a cup. She massages my head and I enjoy the warm simple feeling. She'll then order me to get out and dries me with a big soft towel. During this time I am allowed to speak but usually don't. She will then hold me and reward me. Sometimes it is something small like a piece of chocolate or a hair rub. Other times it is a bigger reward like letting me sleep in or sleep in the bed with her. I love these nights the most. She is always gentle, firm and soft.

Some nights are rougher. She'll come home and need to feel the control. I know because she is louder and more commanding. She'll bind my wrists and make me beg. Make me stand in heels just so she can look at my ass. I will be on my knees till she tells me to stand up. She'll gag me and whip my back till I bleed. Each crack of the whip marking me for days. She'll smirk and laugh at my pain. Slap me. Spit on me. Choke me. Anything to prove she is superior. Once she fisted my ass till I was shaking in pain. She stopped before it got bad.

No matter what she does, she will always hold me afterward. Stroke my hair and call me "good girl." I love being praised and pushed to my limit. She makes me feel safe. Always safe in her arms. That one word will always stop the play. I only used it once but she didn't make me feel ashamed and praised me for being a good girl and voicing my pain. These nights are less often.

There are even rarer nights where I need to release emotions. I will punch the wall or shatter something before she comes home. The anger makes me shake and growl. Nights like this Master is extremely firm and commanding. She needs to force me to let go. I'll feel out of control and angry and violent. One time I accidently hit Master's face. I immediately kissed her feet and begged for punishment. That night she chocked me, slapped me and kept calling me "faggot." when that didn't get me to cry she degraded me.

"Slutty, faggot beat cop. you like all this pain you fucking dyke. God you disgust me! I don't know why I even love you." she screamed at me.

I tried not to cry and when I didn't she went even harder.

"Fucking cocksucking slut. Ever since Hoyt attacked you, you needed control in life. Well I control you now so cry now!"

I shook trying to hold off the tears. She grabbed a scalpel and held it against my neck. I froze and she smirked.

"Helpless woman. Cry or I cut you."

I sobbed and she threw the scalpel away. She grabbed me and held me in her arms. She stroked my back and kissed me hard. She praised me and carried me to the bedroom. She laid me on the bed and cuddled me. I felt so numb that I didn't notice. She brought me back. Made it safe. Made me feel safe. She held me all that night. These nights are rare.

* * *

I hear the door click open. I smile to myself as I finished cooking and went to kneel for her. She smiles and pets my hair. I am surprised when she put the collar on me before eating. As the smooth leather touches my neck and fills my nose, I feel the heat rush to between my legs. She watches and smiles.

I feel the leash being attached to my collar and was dragged to the living room where I kneeled for her. She strokes my hair and gives me a tiny piece of chocolate. I moan as I savor the piece for master hasn't let me have chocolate in 4 months. I want to ask for another but know better. She must be in a really good mood for she gave me the entire bar to eat. Tears streamed down my eyes at her gift.

"Ma…master i...it's…" I struggled to say.

"Enjoy it. You have been so good the past few weeks." was her simple response.

As I slowly savored the candy she rubbed my hair and put me in her lap.

"You are my good girl. You are loved and you are always safe."

"Always safe." I repeated.

"Yes. You are always safe. I will never take what isn't offered. I love you pet."

"I love you too master."

She let me lay on her the remainder of the evening. It was paradise. Warm, safe, simple paradise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Angel and Demons

Rating: T

Kinks: None

Summary: Jane has a nightmare and turns to Maura for help

* * *

Jane screamed into the dark room. Her palms sweaty and her hand trembling. She hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. She looked at her master's bed from her mattress on the floor. She smiled at how peaceful her master looked when sleeping. Jane shook her head and laid back down to sleep.

* * *

Jane held her handgun close as she walked through the abandoned warehouse. She looked for the woman that she knew would be there…she gasped at what she saw. Maura was pinned down, scalpels in both hands as Hoyt straddled her.

Maura fought but to no avail. Jane appeared behind Hoyt and tried to hit him. Sadly she felt a pipe hit her spine. She collapsed as Hoyt hit her repeatedly. She tried to crawl to Maura but couldn't. She watched helpless as Hoyt slit Maura's throat. She screamed and cried. Her sight went red and she tried to fight Hoyt. He slammed her into the wall and cut her torso. He reached his hand in and grabbed what he wanted. As Jane felt her uterus being ripped from her body she fell limp against Hoyt.

"I win Jane."

* * *

Jane bolted up again and held her torso. She panted and tried to ground herself. She still held back tears and shook. She stood on shaky legs and walked to her master's bed. She softly shook her master. There was no response. She shook harder.

"Master?"

Nothing. Jane shook her violently. Maura grabbed hand violently and Jane stopped. Maura blinked and turned to yell at Jane.

"Pet I told you not to-"

Maura stopped when she saw the helplessness in Jane's eyes. She immediately pulled Jane close and rocked her. Jane shook helpless.

"Pet...What is it?"

"hoy..Hoyt…throat..blood…scalpel…couldn't..save…"

Maura stroked Jane's back. She talked to Jane, stripping her as she talked.

"Shh…he's dead…you killed him…he's not going to hurt you...I'm here you are safe…in my warm arms…"

Jane panicked and clung to Maura. She tried not to cry. Maura noticed and pulled back so Jane would see her.

"Pet I want you to cry. Cry its ok. Let it go…let it out."

Jane sobbed and hid in Maura's neck. Maura held her like a rock. They stayed like that till Jane's sobs quieted to whimpers. She could feel how cold and sweaty Jane was. She wrapped Jane in a blanket and held her.

* * *

"Jane do you want your meds?"

"I..."

Maura kissed Jane's hair.

"They…I shouldn't…need them…i..it"

"Taking them doesn't make you weak. I take drugs too."

"But.."

Maura said nothing. She simply held Jane.

"I...Im sorry ma...master…i...i want them..."

"Shh. its ok."

Maura reached into the night stand and pulled out Jane's pill bottle. Jane asked her to hold it because she…she overdosed on them in the past. Maura grabbed a glass of water. She put the pill in Jane's mouth and gave Jane water.

"Good girl, slow sips."

Jane swallowed the pill and Maura spooned her.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"I..i love you."

"Shh. pet you are safe with me. I love you too."

Maura ran her hand over Jane's collar. Only then did Jane remember it was on. She touched it and smiled. Maura grabbed Jane's palms and kissed the scars. She kissed Jane's neck and kissed down her body. Once she got to Jane's torso she smiled sadly. She knew what he took in Jane's dream. She kissed and licked the area and Jane's quiet breathy moan filled the room.

Maura pulled back and looked in Jane's dark eyes. She saw love but also the hold of her demons. She sucked Jane's neck leaving a mark.

"You are mine. No one will hurt you. You are safe."

"Safe."

"Good girl. Now let's rest."

Jane started to go back to the floor when Maura pulled her down.

"Sleep here pet. I'll watch over you."

Jane smirked and snuggled under the blanket. Maura spooned her from behind. Jane pushed her ass against Maura's front. Maura chuckled and grabbed it. Jane gasped and got comfy before falling asleep. Maura smiled and watched the peace that took over Jane's body. She fell asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Mondays

Kinks: Rope bondage, knife play, wrestling, whipping, name calling, sub drop.

Rating: EXTREMELY M (NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!)

Chapter summary: since so many people (10) asked me to write a chapter about Jane's subdrop I decided to do one. MAJOR KINK AND (CONSENTUAL) VIOLENCE AHEAD!

* * *

Terms you should know:

_**Subdrop:**_ Drop (sometimes called sub drop, Dom drop and "The Mondays") is an experience with similar characteristics of depression that occurs after an intense SM scene. It is caused by adrenaline and endorphin crashes after the adrenaline and endorphin spikes that may occur during a scene.

Symptoms can vary from poor concentration to flu like illness to suicidal attempts.

Sub drop usually goes away in a week. If not there is most likely another illness causing symptoms.

Tops can get drop too but it is not as common.

_**Aftercare:**_ Aftercare often includes the Top utilizing various pampering techniques on the Bottom in an effort to provide comfort to everyone after having an intense experience that can leave an individual, top or bottom, in a vulnerable state.

Aftercare is used primarily to not only ensure the partner feels safe and secure, but can also be a wonderful exercise for the aftercare provider as well, further, the nurturing and bonding that occurs helps to reduce the effects of or even eliminate Drop entirely for many individuals. For some, a lack of aftercare can be detrimental not only psychologically, but also physically.

Ok now on to the story.

* * *

Jane panted hard trying to control her breathing. The cracks of the whip etched into her skin like a knife. The salty sweat that entered them made her sting and whimper. As each crack boomed in the silent room she slipped further into it. She laughed even enjoying it so much.

She felt the whip stopped and gulped at the feeling of her master's hand rubbing the sweat into her bloody back. She whimpered and shook in pain. Her master stopped and undid the ropes holding Jane in place. Jane sighed and rubbed her wrists. She smirked and pinned Maura.

"Pet-"

Jane cut her off with a kiss. Maura moaned deeply as Jane deepened the kiss. Maura pulled Jane close and for just a second her headspace faded. She let Jane have a hint of control but still remained vigilant as Jane being Jane would try and top her. Maura felt Jane's hand trail to her breast and flipped Jane over. Jane struggled and flipped Maura back over. Maura bit Jane's neck and she screamed and laughed. Maura tickled Jane and was able to subdue her.

* * *

Jane growled as Maura finished tying her to the chair. She tried to pull the ropes but she could only move an inch. Maura smirked and kissed Jane softly before slapping her. Jane panted and looked down.

"Look at me you fucking cunt."

Jane looked up and gulped.

"It seems you need a little more training. Don't you?"

"Yes master. Please be stricter, harder…I want you to hurt me."

"Ok baby girl but you must promise to use your safe word if you need ok."

Jane nodded.

"Now do you remember your safe word?"

"a..at..Athena."

"Good girl. Now what do you want?"

"Anything you wanna give me master."

"Ok."

Maura softly kissed Jane. Jane flinched scared she would be hit again. Maura petted her hair and she relaxed.

* * *

Jane whimpered. She had no idea what Maura planned. The fear of the unknown always turned Jane on. Maura took a second to look at her beautiful pet. Jane was such a strong woman and to have her submission was a beautiful gift. She felt herself moan as she thought of all the things she could do to Jane. She took a minute to collect herself.

She then walked to Jane stripping as she walked. She smirked and straddled Jane. Jane shook wanting so badly to touch Maura. Maura ripped the ponytail out of her hair and let her hair down. Jane moaned at the image.

"Aww, poor little slut wants to touch?"

Jane nodded and tried so hard to touch. Maura smirked and ground her center against Jane's. Jane threw her head back in bliss. Maura smirked and pulled Jane close.

"Suck my tits. little fucktoy."

Jane immediately took a nipple in her mouth. Maura moaned and ground against Jane. She panted in Jane's ear and Jane sucked harder. Maura panted and tightened. She clawed at Jane as she came and did her best to keep her weight off of Jane. Jane couldn't help but look smug.

* * *

Jane gasped as Maura punched her stomach. She whimpered and panted. After all she did ask for that. She smirked and Maura slapped her face hard. She slammed her fist into Jane's stomach. Jane whimpered and doubled over.

"Had enough slut?"

"Yes. Thank you master." Jane said and kissed Maura's feet. Maura smiled and pulled Jane up to kiss her.

"I…"

Maura looked away hesitant but Jane nuzzled her.

"Yes?"

"I wanna try something…if it scares you just say the safe word."

"Yes master."

Maura tied Jane to the wall. Jane swallowed in fear. Maura left and Jane assumed she was getting a toy. She was confused when Maura got her medical bag and terrified by what she pulled out. As she saw the shiny scalpel she fought her binds. Maura ran to her and calmed her down.

"Pet? Are you ok?"

Jane panted and cried. Maura kissed her softly.

"Shh. I'll put it away. It's too scary."

"NO!"

Maura was taken aback and looked at Jane confused. She heard Jane's growl.

"Pet?"

"Cut me open!" Jane yelled and smirked at Maura.

Maura grabbed Jane's throat hard. Jane shut up and moaned.

"Don't tell me what to do you cum dumpster!" Maura released her and licked her lips.

Jane relaxed and Maura ran the dull side of the scalpel across Jane's stomach. She smirked and made a small cut in Jane's abdomen. Jane whimpered and laughed darkly. Maura made an identical cut on the other side. She then licked the blood from both cuts. Jane moaned.

Maura took the scalpel and engraved an "M" into Jane's shoulder. She cut deep enough to leave a scar. Jane cried and breathed slowly.

"I own you. got it you dumb dizzy bimbo?"

"Yes. Fuck. Yes. Thank you Master."

Maura licked the blood from Jane's shoulder before cutting the ropes. Jane landed in her arms.

* * *

Jane awoke to Maura holding her. Her wounds dressed and her body still high.

"Jane we can stay here as long as you need. Whatever you need tell me."

Jane couldn't respond much. She simply nodded.

"Ma..Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can…i…well..i."

"Yes?"

"I wanna be alone right now."

"Are you sure? Your endorphin levels haven't stabilized."

"Yes. I just need some time. I'm sorry."

Maura kissed Jane before getting her into a comfy position and standing.

"Ok. I'll be right outside in the living room. If you need anything you MUST tell me."

Jane nodded and Maura left. Jane simply laid there. Her body sore and confused. Should she have stopped Maura? She did enjoy everything but…

She laid there for an hour before her stomach felt sick. She stood up but got very dizzy. She stumbled to the bathroom. Kneeling she threw up in the toilet and shook. She threw up until she was retching.

"Ma..Master! Help!"

* * *

She laid on the cool tile and sobbed. Maura ran in and gasped at the situation. She immediately held Jane close.

"Jane…What happened?"

"got..got sick..dizzy…threw up…"

Jane threw up on Maura's shirt.

"i…I'm sorry master."

"Fuck that! shh. It's ok."

Maura rocked Jane until she calmed. She slowly helped Jane stand and put her back in bed. She went straight into doctor mode. She put a thermometer in Jane's mouth and read it. 101- Not life threating but still a cause for concern.

Jane felt so guilty. She cried. Maura stroke her back.

"Jane sweetie. No tears. It's not your fault. Shh. don't cry my good little girl."

Jane calmed and Maura relaxed. She examined the rest of Jane's body and was glad that the wounds appeared fine. Maura redressed her wounds and got Jane some Tylenol and water.

"Good girl. Slow sips. You need to drink slowly to recover from the dehydration."

Jane drank the entire mug. Maura laid next to her.

* * *

"Ma..master?"

"Yes my little angel?"

Jane shook cold and whimpered.

"Shh. does little janey want to wear Master's sweat shirt."

Jane simply nodded. Maura gave her the warm BCU sweatshirt. It was too big for her but reminded her of her master. If Maura was away she would wear it in order to sleep. Maura spooned Jane close. Jane relaxed but heard Maura sobbed quietly.

Jane turned over and looked at Maura.

"mas..not..fault."

"Yes it is. I went too hard. I knew you were not stable but still left you alone. I…forgive me." Maura sobbed and punched her own face.

Jane grabbed her hand and held it.

"Stop that. It's not your fault. I really liked it."

"But-"

Jane kissed Maura's hand and tried to lay on top of her. Maura lifted Jane and put Jane atop her body. Jane relaxed and kissed Maura. They both laughed as Jane tickled Maura. Maura struggled and kissed Jane. The pair relaxed and were quiet for some time.

"Jane…I am NEVER leaving you alone after a scene again."

"I don't want you to…"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I want to please you…"

"You have to tell me if it's too much."

"I know. It wasn't."

"No more rough scenes for a while, ok?"

Jane nodded and yawned. She eventually fell asleep on Maura. Maura pet her hair and smiled. She loved her pet dearly. She would have a mini fridge installed tomorrow and had to get bacon chocolate for her sweet subby girl. She sighed and fell asleep as well.

FIN


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tender Thunderstorm

Rating: K

Kinks: Age play (very minor)

Summary: Jane and Maura spend a sweet night in during a thunderstorm

* * *

The rain drowned Boston and everyone in it. Maura and Jane had to follow several leads for their case. Jane would wade through the puddles to go to some coffee shop only to come home with wet feet and no info. She sighed, on top of that, rain and cold made her scarred hands hurt. She would massage them desperate for the pain to stop. The only joy she got was at home serving her master and the warmth she felt from Maura's love. On Saturday she awoke to a freezing bed. She tried to bundle up but was only allowed one blanket. She shook and tried to get to warm. She was disappointed when she got called in to work. She sighed and made Maura breakfast- some toast and eggs. She ate some cereal and wrote a note apologizing to her master.

Maura awoke around 9. She stretched and called to her pet. When she got no response she investigated. She looked on the floor and in the bathroom. She went to the kitchen and there found the note.

_Master,_

_I got called in to work. I made you breakfast but it may be cold when you wake up. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I can't wait to kneel at your feet. I love you._

_From your pet_

Maura chuckled. Since Jane woke up before her she still had her collar on. She would have it on at work. It was black with two thin red lines. One on top and one on bottom. She smiled and ate before showering and doing the household chores. She then went to the store to grab some things for tonight.

* * *

Jane sighed after coming in the door. She was wet, cold, grumpy and achy. She hung up her coat and took off her wet shoes before seeing Maura sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Ma. Master?" Jane said quietly.

She smiled and went to Jane slowly. Jane looked at the floor quietly. Maura tilted Jane's head up and kissed her. Jane collapsed into her embrace and let the warmth take over. It comforted every nerve in her body and she melted. Maura pulled away and smiled. Thunder cracked outside.

"I'm sorry master i-"

"Just Maura tonight Jane. There is nothing to forgive my beautiful Jane."

Jane nodded and let Maura undo her belt and rub her hair. Maura brought Jane to the table so they could eat. They ate in silence before going to the couch. Jane was confused…she liked being lower than Maura...this doesn't feel right.

"Maura. I…"

"Yes?"

Jane kneeled on the floor and put her head down.

"I'm dirt. I should be below you…serving you…i..."

"Shh. I'm here. Go on."

"I..I can't explain it...i...i don't deserve...to be equal to you…I'm dirt...a nobody…you are a...you're a goddess."

Maura listened carefully before responding. She knew what Jane was trying to say. She pulled Jane up by her collar.

"Jane you are not dirt. You will always be my pet. You will always be below me but there are nights where I don't have to be cruel or demanding or dominating. Nights when I can do nice things for you. I don't want you to feel guilty when I do things like this. Understand? I just wish to hold you my love. Ok?"

* * *

Jane nodded and Maura pulled her close and kissed her. Jane moaned and tried to grind her body into Maura's. Maura smirked and kissed Jane's neck. Jane shuddered…her neck was her weak spot. It always made her buckle and whimper. Maura chuckled and sucked her pet's neck harder, leaving a mark. Maura stripped Jane and held her in her arms. Jane shivered. Maura noticed the storm had gotten worse. Rain pounded at the windows and the gusts whipped through the trees.

"Jane?"

"Co...Cold."

"Wait here a sec."

Jane sat down and Maura went to the kitchen. She smiled and grabbed the metal baby bottle. She filled it with hot cocoa right before Jane got home. Jane loved mint hot cocoa. She brought it out. Jane looked up and gasped, they had never used that before. Jane didn't even know Maura had it.

"Maura i…it's…"

"Shh. take it sweetie."

"I…"

Jane was stuck. Maura had made her do humiliating things before but this…it was…she looked up at Maura. Maura smiled wide as if Jane suckling in her arms was the most natural thing in the world. Jane swallowed her pride and crawled into Maura's lap. She looked at Maura.

"Jane sweetie…if you don't want it just say that word. Its ok if you do."

Jane paused for a second. It was humiliating but it was also comforting. Besides Maura was the only one who would see it. She got comfy and sucked the bottle's nipple. As warm hot chocolate settled in her belly she closed her eyes and rested her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura rubbed her hair and put a blanket over Jane. She held her till Jane fell asleep. The rain had trickled to a rhythmic lullaby.

"I love you Jane."

Snore.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- the park

Rating: K+/T

If you have questions read the end. There is some explanation there.

Kinks: Dog play, public play, humiliation

Summary: Maura takes Jane to a public park and walks her around.

* * *

Maura opened the door to her car and let Jane out. Jane was on all fours with kneepads on. Her hands were wrapped so the ground didn't hurt her as much. Ears rested on a headband that sat atop her head and the tail was firmly in her ass. She was in a black breathable custom made Zenati suit. Maura had the suit made without a head and a small hole exposing Jane's ass so she could put the tail plug in. to complete the look Maura had Jane's collar and leash on. She smiled as Jane barked loud.

They walked to the park and Jane blushed as people stared at them. It was the first time Maura took her in public like this. She simply looked forward and walked on all fours. They stopped and Maura bent down to check on Jane. Jane looked at her but said nothing.

"Good girl. It's ok. No one's going to hurt you." Maura petted Jane's back.

Jane crept closer and nuzzled into the touch. Maura took them to a grassy area. Jane looked up at her confused when Maura undid the leash.

"Go explore puppy. I'll be right here."

Jane walked on all fours exploring the area and would occasionally stop to smell the ground even though she didn't actually smell anything. A few people looked briefly but Jane was starting to be more comfortable. Maura walked beside her and told her to come. Jane followed Maura to a bench. Maura sat and tied Jane's leash to a post. She pulled out half a bar of bacon chocolate and held it above Jane's head. Jane whimpered wanting it very bad.

"Sit."

Jane sat up.

"Shake."

Jane put her paw in Maura's hand.

"Speak."

"bark."

"Louder."

"Bark."

"Speak better." Maura teased.

"BARK." Jane barked angrily and people looked over. Maura relented and smiled.

"Easy."

Jane took the bar gently so as not to bite Maura. She walked to the pole and ate the chocolate. Maura then gave her a soft chew toy. Jane chewed content while Maura read Heat Wave.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Jane got bored and simply laid there and warmed up. She closed her eyes and rested. Maura occasionally glanced down to make sure Jane was ok. Jane heard foot prints approaching and looked up to see a child. She growled and barked at the child.

"Bad dog." Maura said. Jane backed off.

"I'm so sorry. I'm still training her. She isn't used to people yet." Maura said to the little girl. She glared at Jane who whimpered and looked down in shame. The child slowly pet Jane's head and Jane relaxed into the touch.

"What kind of puppy is that?" the child asked.

Maura had to come up with something quick. She used Jane's Italian blood line.

"She's a Cane crimine Italiana"

"Where can I get one?"

"Sorry sweetie. She's the last one in the world."

"What's her name?"

"Jane."

"She's sweet. Does she know tricks?"

"Yes."

Maura handed the girl some pieces of cereal.

"Sit."

Jane sat up and got a treat.

"Roll over."

Jane rolled on her back. The girl petted her Jane's belly and gave her another treat.

"Play dead."

Jane tilted her head. She didn't know that one.

"Speak."

"Bark."

"Good girl."

Suddenly a woman stormed over and pulled the child aside.

"Jenny get away from these perverts!"

Jane barked angrily at the woman and growled. Maura pulled her back. Jane stopped and stayed close to Maura.

"You sick perverts!"

"Excuse me?"

"Preforming you weird bestiality fantasy in public. Poisoning my child with your sick perversions of sin and filth!"

"Mama Doggie see."

The woman looked at Jane who stared back in protest.

"Doggie huh?"

The woman ripped off Jane's dog ears.

"See. Just a sick woman. We're leaving. Don't let me catch you sickos here again or I'll call the police."

"We are the police!" Maura yelled.

The woman stormed away.

"Bye doggie." the little girl said.

Maura put Jane's ears back and saw her sulking. She decided it was time to go. She walked Jane back to the car and Jane laid across the three back seats.

* * *

They entered Maura's house and Maura undid all Jane's accessories so she was just left naked with the collar on. Maura slowly pulled the plug out of Jane's ass. She heard the soft sigh and watched as her pet sadly went to the corner to curl up and cry. She sighed and walked over.

She swallowed her anger for the woman and focused on Jane.

"Jane you are such a good dog. You were such a good girl at the park."

Jane stretched slightly and sniffled.

"You want some good doggy food?"

Jane perked up slightly. She was hungry. She smiled and wagged her butt. Maura smiled. Jane hadn't returned to a peppy puppy but she wasn't sulking any more. Maura made steak for herself and broccoli. While Jane got cold stew in a bowl. She smiled as they ate. Maura at the table with wine and Jane on the floor, head completely in bowl.

After dinner Maura put the dishes in the dishwasher and sat on the couch to watch a medical documentary. Jane wasn't allowed on the couch so she took a teething ring and chewed in next to Maura's feet. They sat there content till bedtime.

Maura held Jane so she would return to a human mindset. She kissed Jane softly before they brushed their teeth. Maura went to lay in bed when Jane went to another room. Confused Maura followed Jane to another door. Jane scratched at the door. Maura smiled. This room held a very special item that Jane liked. Maura unlocked the door and in the middle of the room sat a custom steel cage. It was 7 feet long, 6 feet wide and 4 feet tall. The bottom piece was taken off so Jane had something to sleep on. Maura put lots of pillows down for her and a few blankets.

"You sure?" Maura asked. They normally only used the cage for play and punishment.

Jane nodded. Maura undid the padlock on the cages door. Jane crawled in and got comfy.

"I love you jane."

"I love you Master."

Maura locked the cage so there was no way out. She smiled and slowly closed the door.

FIN

* * *

Answers to possible questions:

1.) Why didn't Jane get actual dog food/ treats?

Dog food contains bone meal and other products that can make a person very very sick. Even in puppy play, dog food is NEVER meant for human consumption under any circumstances.

2.) Do they make human cages?

Yes. You can find many sites that make cages like the one in this chapter.

3.) Is it legal to play in public like this?

Yes and no. while BDSM is considered legal, the law of BDSM is tricky in the United States and most states make their own laws. Know the legal status of your state/county before engaging in public play.

4.) What did Maura call Jane's breed?

Maura told the girl that Jane was an "Italian crime dog." No such breed actually exist.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Jane the mute

Rating: T

Kinks: TPE

Summary: Jane and Maura go to dinner and the waitress notices something off.

A/N: I was going to do a sexy smut chapter for the update but this was eating at me more. There will be more smut soon. Promise.

~wolf

* * *

Maura smiled as Jane stood in the bedroom naked. Maura planned a very special dinner at a nice restaurant but Jane had to dress the part. Maura stroked her chin pretending to think. She went to the closet and grabbed a small plug. She laid it out and then went to pick out a dress. She chose a simple red one, the straps were thin and the color simple. It stopped just below Jane's knees and she loved the dark wine against Jane's olive sun kissed skin. She laid out the dress on the bed.

She walked over to her pet and smiled before kissing her softly. Jane whimpered and shuddered slightly. Maura pulled away but Jane didn't pursue. Maura grabbed the small plug and a small bottle of lube. She walked behind Jane who flinched at the cold lube being put around her ass.

"You already went to the bathroom right?" Maura asked.

"Yes."

Maura smiled and put lube on the 4 inch plug before slowly inserting it in Jane's ass. Jane whimpered and tensed. Maura kissed her back and shoulders.

"Relax darling. No clenching back here you know that."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Jane said and relaxed her muscles. Maura slowly pushed the toy past the first and second rings of muscles. Jane moaned at the stretch and was relieved when she felt the flat end touch her cheeks. Maura kissed her back and then walked around and kissed her lips. Jane tested the toy and it didn't move too much.

Maura smiled and picked up the belt. Jane growled, she hated the chastity belt. Maura heard her and slapped her hard. Jane panted hard and bit her lip.

"Apologize!"

Jane kneeled and kissed Maura's feet she panted as the plug moved in her; touching intimate nerves.

"I'm sorry."

"Get up."

Jane stood and climbed into the metal device. Maura smirked hearing the padlock click. She loved that sound. It meant Jane couldn't get the belt off. She moaned and looked at her helpless girl. She then put the dress on Jane and slipped Jane into simple black heels.

She pulled away to change herself and gasped when Jane grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Momentary stunned she stood helpless but yanked away before glaring at Jane and grabbing her throat. Jane looked scared as Maura grabbed tighter and laughed.

"Bad girl!"

Jane started to squirm for she couldn't breathe.

"Will you behave?"

Jane nodded and started to tear up from lack of oxygen. Maura smirked and let go. Jane panted and cried.

"I'm sorry...sob...Please I'm sorry."

Maura looked on as her heart clenched in pain. She didn't like her pet upset but she also expected her pet to obey her at all times. She held Jane and wiped the tears from Jane's eyes. When Jane calmed enough to silent whimpers Maura smiled and kissed her.

"Shh. no tears its ok." Maura said softly.

"I'm sorry I was bad."

"Jane darling, you are never bad. Your behavior was bad but you are always my good girl. Understand? I corrected your behavior not you."

"Good girl?"

"Perfect girl." Maura responded and kissed Jane softly.

"Now I'm going to change for dinner. Go fix me a scotch." Maura ordered.

Jane walked to the kitchen while Maura changed. She chose an elegant black strapless flowing dress. It was loose to allow her to walk but just tight enough to draw attention to her ass and breasts. She put perfume on and grabbed one final item before slipping her black heels on and heading downstairs.

* * *

The sight downstairs made Maura's mouth water. Jane stood in the middle of the room, eyes downcast and a glass offered on a stretched out hand. Maura slowly walked to her pet and took the glass.

"For me you shouldn't have." Maura giggled. Jane said nothing and kept her eyes respectfully down. Maura took the drink and drank it slowly before giving it back to Jane. Jane went to wash the glass and then appeared in front of Maura.

"Darling pet." Maura said and pushed a stray hair out of Jane's face. Jane looked at Maura and smiled. Maura smiled and put the object around Jane's neck, in lieu of a collar she opted for a gold and diamond necklace. It was elegant and simple and perfect for her pet. Jane blushed and played with the necklace.

"Beautiful." Jane said.

"Yes indeed." Maura husked though she wasn't referring to the necklace. With that they smiled and walked to the car arm in arm.

* * *

As they entered the restaurant Jane looked nervous. This was a very classy place, much more elegant than she expected. She felt out of place and clung to Maura even tighter. Maura noticed and smirked.

"Yes madams do you have a reservation?" the host said.

"Yes. Under Isles." Maura responded.

"Yes right this way."

The host led the pair to a private booth lighten with dull candlelight. A woman came around with roses. Maura stopped and purchased one. The woman smiled softly at the interaction as Maura gave it to Jane.

"A beautiful rose for my beautiful woman."

Jane blushed red at the gift. A waitress came over and gave them each a menu.

"Could I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

Maura ordered pinot nior and the waitress looked at Jane who said nothing.

"Miss?"

Jane stilled said nothing. Maura ordered her water. The waitress left and Jane looked at Maura.

"Thank you."

"Pet what's wrong?"

"I um…remember that thing we talked about last week."

"Yes. What about it?"

"I..um..can you..do it for me here?"

Maura smiled and grabbed Jane's hand softly. She took Jane's menu and looked through the options. Jane smiled and trusted Maura. When the waitress came back she took their orders.

"I'll have the lamb." Maura said.

The waitress looked at Jane.

Silence.

"Miss? What would you like?"

How should she know, she never saw the options. After a long silence Maura ordered her lemon salmon. The waitress looked at Maura confused.

"Can't she speak for herself?"

Maura tensed and Jane was scared. Few understood their relationship but never outright questioned it.

"I...i want that..." Jane said quietly and then looked at Maura who was still glaring at the waitress. The waitress took their orders to the cook.

"Ma'am..."

"Can you believe her?" Maura mumbled angry.

"Please. Give her the benefit of the doubt. She might not understand."

Maura sighed and gave Jane a little card.

"Give that to her when she comes back. Don't speak to her." Maura said and headed to the bathroom.

The waitress came back and took the chance to talk to Jane.

"Miss? Are you alright…is that woman controlling you?"

Jane was silent but shook her head.

"You should speak up for yourself. Don't let her abuse you."

Maura stood in the corner watching the conversation. Jane glanced at her before handing the waitress Maura's card. The waitress read it.

_My name is Jane. If you are reading this then you must be concerned about my muteness. Please understand that I am not in an abusive relationship but a dominant/submissive one. I am very happy this way. The woman with me is my mistress. Please direct all questions or concerns to her. She is the decision maker. I am not allowed to speak or think. _

_Thank you._

Maura returned once she saw the change in the waitress' face. It went from concern to understanding. As Maura sat the waitress felt guilty.

"I must offer my sincerest apologies. I didn't understand." She apologized in earnest.

"It's alright dear." Maura offered simply.

"I'll check on your orders. By the way your pet is adorable."

"Thank you." Maura said sweetly but underneath held the warning of: _she's mine. Don't touch or interact with her._

The waitress gulped but served them well. Dinner went well and as they left the restaurant Jane looked at the floor. The waitress watched them leave and Maura gripped Jane tighter. When she went to pick up, the waitress noticed Maura was a great tipper.

* * *

Once outside Maura pulled Jane away from the car. Jane was confused but followed her. As they walked down to the park they stopped next to a bench and saw Maura kneeling. She was dumbfounded. Was Maura going to propose to her?

"Jane you know I love you right?"

"Yes Ma'am as I love you."

"I..This should be easier for me to say…"

"Take your time." Jane repeated what Maura always told her when she struggled with words.

"Jane Rizzoli. Marry me." A demand not a question.

"Yes. Of course darling." Jane said tears in her eyes, Maura stood and kissed her.

"Hold out your hand."

Jane did and Maura slid on a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was huge…so huge. The band was onyx to match her submissive ring and the diamond was shaped like a heart.

"M..Maura..how much did this cost?" Jane cried guilty.

"It doesn't matter princess. Our love has no limit, financial or otherwise."

"Please...for my sake…"

Maura was hesitant, the ring was expensive but she didn't want Jane to feel guilty. She saw Jane's pout though.

"You have promise you won't feel guilty."

"I promise."

"112,000 dollars."

Maura looked at Jane and quickly grabbed her as Jane fainted. She carried Jane to the grass putting her in her lap and not caring about her dress. She sighed and waited for Jane to return. Jane groaned and blinked awake.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when I told you how much the ring was."

"M...Maura why...I'm not worth that much."

"You are worth that and so much more. You are worth the stars and the moon. You are worth everything."

Jane cried and hid in Maura's chest. Maura stroked her hair and somehow carried Jane to the car. They drove in awkward silence.

* * *

Once home Maura undid Jane's clothes and removed the plug from her ass. She smiled as Jane bit her lip at the deep loss. She went to undo the belt when Jane stopped her.

"I...i like having it on."

Maura smiled and kissed her gently. She wanted to make love to her fiancé and pet so badly. She trailed soft bites down Jane's neck and left a mark.

"Ma'am."

"Yes pet?"

Jane groaned.

"I...i feel empty." Jane whimpered missing the feeling of the plug.

"Mmm. Well. I can remedy that. Besides we should celebrate our engagement. You want to get adventurous tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. Whatever you want. Take it…all of me." Jane husked into Maura's ear.

Maura shuddered slightly and pulled Jane to the bedroom. She shoved Jane on the bed before shutting the door…

FIN


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: playing wife

Rating: T

Kinks: submission, Housewife fantasy, Whipping

* * *

Jane finished reapplying her lipstick and brushing her hair. It was one of her rare days off and as such; she was to be a dutiful housewife. She had finished cooking dinner, a plate of scallops and pasta was placed on the table. She had finished vacuuming and had done the laundry. She tidied up the living room and had a warm fire crackling behind her. All that was left to do is wait. She stood in the middle of the room in her apron and 1950's style dress. She loved being Maura's good housewife. Shuddered at the smile Maura did when everything was cleaned and ready for her when she came home. Jane's stomach growled but she couldn't eat…not till her love came home. So she kneeled and waited.

Maura sighed as she entered the door, the autopsy had drained her and she was buried in paperwork. It would be nice to be with her pet. She felt a nuzzle on her thigh and looked down to see a certain brunette on her knees. Jane purred and kissed Maura's high heels before taking them off and taking Maura's coat.

"Hello darling." Maura purred.

Jane purred against her thigh. She looked at Maura but stayed on the floor. Maura knelt and kissed her pet softly. Jane whined before giving in to the kiss and opening her mouth. Maura went to the table and looked at the plate. Jane crawled to her and stayed by the table. Maura ate slowly before looking down at jane.

"Marvelous darling. Thank you my good girl."

Jane smiled and Maura heard her stomach growl. She smirked at Jane before petting her hair.

"Darling you can take off the dress if you wish."

Jane stripped and resumed her position on the floor. Maura ate in silence.

"Pet get the paper for me."

Crap. Maura liked to read the paper during dinner and Jane hadn't put it on the table. She looked down for a sec. that's one mistake already. She wanted to be Maura's perfect girl. Maura growled and grabbed Jane's hair and yanked it. Jane yelped and looked into Maura's eyes. They were mad...but loving.

"Pet I said get the paper, not worry about your mistakes. Now go get it…"

Jane went to get it from the living room. She gave it to Maura and kneeled again. Maura smiled and read the paper.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Maura put her plate on the floor with some scrapes. Jane ate like a dog before she washed the plate. Maura smiled and sat in the recliner. Jane rubbed Maura's feet and sucked her toes.

"Mmm. Good girl."

Jane simply continued licking her toes. She felt a soft hand thread in her hair. She was pulled up and straddled Maura's lap.

"I love you my darling." Maura whispered.

Jane placed her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Is baby girl tired?"

"A little." Jane responded.

Maura rubbed Jane's back and wrapped her arms around her. The fire crackled and warmed them. Jane smirked and bit Maura's neck sucking greedily. Maura moaned knowing she'd have a mark later.

"That was quite greedy pet."

Jane pulled away and looked down, Maura tilted her chin up and glared at Jane.

"Don't start that. I determine what is an offense, not you."

Jane nodded and yelped when Maura shoved her onto the ground.

* * *

"Go run me a bath."

Jane went to the bathroom and started the water. She put lavender bubbles in the tub and made sure it was warm but not too hot. She called for Maura and kneeled on the floor. Her eyes cast down and her hands behind her back. She melted at Maura's purr as she entered the room and trembled with the effort not to look at her queen.

"Don't you dare." Maura growled coldly.

"I...i wasn't..."

"You even thinking it makes me displeased."

"I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry ma'am." Jane cried.

Maura rubbed Jane's hair softly for a moment before getting in the tub. She moaned as the water eased her aching muscles. She looked over at Jane and licked her lips at the sight of the brunette on her knees. After washing and enjoying the warmth Maura pulled the drain and got out of the tub, she got a silk nightgown and went back to Jane. Rubbing Jane's back she licked her ear.

"Mmm…yes ma'am." Jane couldn't help but moan. Maura helped her stand and she kept her eyes downcast. Maura pulled her into the bedroom where they cuddled and rested.

"I was very pleased today Jane. You're such a good girl."

She noticed Jane's tense body and silent tears.

"What is wrong pet?"

Jane looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I made mistakes…I need to be punished."

"Pet…"

"Please ma'am, discipline will make me better."

* * *

Maura thought for a moment before sighing. Jane was right, she needed to enforce the rules.

"Pet go get the bullwhip."

Jane whimpered. She hated the whip, it hurt very bad, etched into her skin. Usually reserved only for breaking a safety rule or endangering herself she didn't experience the whip often but when she did, she remembered it for days. After returning with the whip she bent over the bed and grabbed the comforter, awaiting the pain she knew was coming. Maura walked to Jane and rubbed her hands up the brunettes' back. Jane couldn't help uttering a moan. She trembled under Maura's touch and panted. Just as fast as the touch came, it was gone replaced with cold emptiness and exposure. She felt Maura shift behind her and readied herself.

"Now pet you will receive 3 lashes with the whip. One for each offence tonight. Do you have anything to say?"

Jane turned her head and Maura saw tears in her eyes. She remained stone cold and Jane understood.

"I just want to be perfect." Jane cried.

Maura dropped the whip and went to her pet. Pulling her close Maura pet Jane's hair as Jane cried in her arms.

"Oh Jane you are perfect. I'm just correcting your behavior. You are good, it's your behavior that is bad. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded and breathed deeply. Maura pulled back and Jane assumed her position. Her back and ass exposed for the whip and the pain that was coming. Maura shifted behind her and whipped her hard. Jane felt the sting and screamed in pain.

"Pet shut up! You just earned another one."

Jane gripped the comforter as Maura whipped her back once more making an x in the center. She then felt a mark on each cheek before hearing the whip drop. She sighed and laid over the bed. Maura saw the X bleeding on Jane's back. She wiped the blood with a towel and then cleaned and put gauze over it. Jane laid over her chest and she rubbed her hair.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Maura stripped and held Jane for a moment. Jane fell asleep but Maura had to keep consistent and carried the sleeping brunette to the mattress on the floor. She put a blanket and pillow with Jane. She went to brush her teeth and read in bed. She occasionally glanced at the sleeping beauty before going to bed herself.

"I love you my angel."

FIN


End file.
